Dana Mitchell (Sparks)
Dana Mitchell is a recurring character in Pokémon Sparks. History Prior to Sparks: Diamond & Pearl Dana is the older sister of the four. Jane is her younger twin sister while Ryan and Matt are her older brothers. When her mother died, Jasmine married her dad and gain four more siblings. Sparks: Diamond & Pearl TBA Sparks: Black & White TBA Sparks: XYZ TBA Sparks: Quest for Salvation TBA Sparks: Sun & Moon Dana and Henry are married and are in the Alola region for their honeymoon with Carter and Jane. Sparks: Eternal Faith TBA Sparks: The Next Generation TBA Personality TBA Relationships Henry Grayson She and Henry dated at the age of 16. Henry and Dana was a stranger to each other when they first met. After they talk and hang out with each other for awhile, they are friends. Before the events of Sparks: Sun & Moon, he and Dana got married along with her sister and Henry's brother as a double wedding. Jane Mitchell Jane and Dana have a good relationship as siblings. They can understand and help each other with their Aura Powers. Carter Grayson She and Carter known each other since the age of 10. She traveled around with Jane, Carter and Henry to different regions and collecting ribbons. Captain William Mitchell TBA Reina Mitchell TBA Ryan Mitchell TBA Matt Mitchell TBA Power and abilities *'Phasing' - Dana can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Dana being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. *'Regeneration' - Dana has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jane comments that even a bullet through her temple wouldn't be enough to kill her. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. *'Telepathy' - Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Dana can speak with other members of her pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. *'Natural Enhancements' - Dana has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though she is at her peak only while in wolf form. *'Delayed aging' - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. *'High body temperature' - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. *'Imprinting' - Werewolves have the involuntary ability to imprint, which is falling in love with someone. When a werewolf imprints, it seems as if time stops and gravity doesn't hold them to Earth, anymore. They are instead held by the person they have imprinted on. A werewolf cannot control the outcome of imprinting. If the victim of the imprinting dies, the wolf might go insane. Pokemon On Hand At Home Trivia * Category:Aura Guardian Category:Pokémon trainers